Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a - 4}{2a - 9} = 7$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a - 9$ $ a - 4 = 7(2a - 9) $ $a - 4 = 14a - 63$ $-4 = 13a - 63$ $59 = 13a$ $13a = 59$ $a = \dfrac{59}{13}$